1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to drawing instruments and more specifically it relates to a mini-drafting machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous drawing instruments have been provided in prior art that are adapted to assist people in drafting, layout, design work, architectural drawing, pattern-making and other types of artwork. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.